Financial support for the forth-coming Seventh International Conference on "Methods in Protein Sequence Analysis" organized at Berlin (West) July 3-8, 1988 is requested in order to invite key speakers of the U.S.A. This conference is the best known on methods in protein chemistry, and covers the newest approaches and strategies applicable to structure determination of proteins and peptides. The presentation of highly sensitive sequencing techniques for polypeptides is the predominant purpose of this conference series which is organized as a biannual affair rotating between different countries (so far of Europe) and the United States of America (for more details see enclosure 1). The site which was selected for the Seventh Conference is Berlin (West), and approximately 450-500 scientists from all parts of the world are expected to participate in the conference. For the purpose of this conference and activities of the recent meetings see enclosure 1. The anticipated program is given in enclosure 2. The names of the committee members responsible for the scientific program of this conference are listed in enclosure 3. A list of 10 invited speakers from the U.S.A. for whom funds to cover their travel and accommodation expenses at the conference in Berlin are requested is given in enclosure 4 together with the titles of their presentations. The calculated expenditures for these 10 invited American speakers is given in enclosure 5.